Various communication standards such as Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (EUTRA), also called Long Term Evolution (LTE), have been developed to offer comparatively high data rates to support high quality services. LTE/E-UTRA is a Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) standard that provides for an uplink speed of up to 50 megabits per second (Mbps) and a downlink speed of up to 100 Mbps. The LTE/E-UTRA standard represents a major advance in cellular technology. The LTE/E-UTRA standard is designed to meet current and future carrier needs for high-speed data and media transport as well as high-capacity voice support. The LTE/E-UTRA standard brings many technical benefits to cellular networks, some of which include the benefits provided by Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) and/or Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) data communication. In addition, Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) and Single Carrier-Frequency Division Multiple Access (SC-FDMA) are used on the downlink (DL) and on the uplink (UL), respectively.
Mobility management represents an important aspect of the LTE/E-UTRA standard. As a mobile device, also called user equipment (UE) in the LTE/E-UTRA standard, moves within an LTE/E-UTRA coverage area, the use of synchronization signal transmissions and cell search procedures provide a basis for the mobile device or UE to detect and synchronize with individual cells. To communicate with a particular cell, mobile devices in associated LTE/E-UTRA coverage area needs to determine one or more cell specific transmission parameters such as, for example, symbol timing, radio frame timing, and/or a cell ID. In the LTE/E-UTRA standard, the cell-specific information is carried by reference and/or synchronization signals. The latter forms the basis for downlink (DL) synchronization and cell specific information identification at the mobile devices within the associated LTE/E-UTRA coverage area. Two downlink (DL) synchronization signals, namely Primary Synchronization Signal (PSS) and Secondary Synchronization Signal (SSS), are used to allow the mobile devices to synchronize to transmission timing of the particular cell, and thereby obtain cell specific information such as antenna configuration indicator, full physical Cell ID, and/or a Cell ID group indicator.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.